I'm Sorry It's Okay - Mad Cry x Cry
by StaticRazorBlades
Summary: The Mad!Cry x Cry I'm Sorry, It's Okay. Mad at Virus, Mad leaves to take his anger out on whatever poor soul finds themselves in front of the killer and ends up killing Cry.
1. I'm Sorry Cry

**Hey guys. I got low last night (at around 4 ish am) so I wrote this, which is how it's supposed to be. Guys cry too which is why I wrote Crycest, because it was all I could think of. School's starting on the eight and that might inspire more of these...you know so I don't end up in jail for murdering classmates. Well enjoy.**

I'm Sorry Cry

I looked over at my masked companion. He was currently editing a video. Both of us were in a bad mood, Virus had decided to fuck around while Cry was recording. Honestly I couldn't stand him and I hated seeing Cry to worked up. Sure, his face was hidden by his mask but I could see his body and it was tense. He was gripping the mouse so tightly that his knuckles were white. My own mask was perched on top of my head as I watched Cry work. I was sitting on the bed, ankles crossed, one arm across my legs, hand holding my elbow. My chin was resting in my other hand. As I watched Cry took off his mask and rubbed his temples. Because of Virus it was taking him twice as long to edit. I got up and walked over to him, feeling the other man tense up even more as I placed my hands on his shoulders. Slowly he relaxed, melting into my hands as I massaged his shoulders and neck. I kept my touch gentle even though I was filled with rage towards the other copy of Cry.

"Mad, as much as I'm enjoying this, you should go," Cry said and I closed my eyes at the sound of his voice.

"Are you alright?" I asked, I knew he was right.

Cry nodded and I leaned down to kiss him on the lips as softly as I could. I left the room somewhat reluctantly and then the house entirely, pulling my mask down as I shut the door. I locked it and then walked away. I pulled my hand up and shoved my hands in my pockets. Slowly I let my anger boil over as I roamed the streets looking for any victims. It was pretty dark out, it was close to being two am. I wondered if my boyfriend would wait for me to return before calling it a night or if he'd fall asleep after or while editing. I found myself forcing the thought of being in bed with Cry, him sound asleep and in my arms, out of my mind as I spotted a victim.

xXx Crycest xXx

I found myself laughing as I looked at the mutilated of my four victims. I had imagined they were Virus, poor things. My "killing mood" as Cry called it, was slowly fading away so I dragged all four of them into an abandon warehouse nearby. I scouted around and luckily I found some flammable liquid. I walked back and poured the entire contents of the bottle on and around the small pile of bodies. I pulled out my matchbox that I kept on me at all times because I never knew when I needed to burn evidence of any time. I took out a match and lit it, throwing it on the bodies. I laughed again as the flames feasted and danced. My joy was short lived when I heard footsteps over the sound of cackling flames. I tilted my head to hear them better. I walked carefully to a pile of crates. I listened to them getting louder. I jumped out when they were close enough, knife at the ready. I realized what I was doing too late when I saw Cry raise his arms to try and defend himself. When I heard him cry out as the knife sunk into his chest, barely missing his heart cracks formed in my own heart. He seemed to fall in slow motion yet I still caught him just before he hit the floor.

"Cry honey, no," I whispered, pressing a hand to his wound, holding him close to my chest.

Warm blood seeped through my fingers but I didn't enjoy it like I usually did. I loathed the feeling in that moment. I rocked back and forth, soothing his hair with my non bloody hand and whispering utter nonsense.

"I have to call an ambulance," I said frantically.

"Mad no, you'd get caught," Cry said, his voice still sounded so beautiful even as he was dying but weaker than usual.

My dying angel.

"I don't want you to die," I said hopelessly.

Cry didn't speak. He raised a hand and took off my mask. I kissed his forehead and then his lips. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, tears I only shed for Cry. My love was dying in my arms because of me. No...this was all Virus's fault but I should've checked who was coming instead of attacking blindly.

"You can't die on me baby, please. I'm so sorry, please don't die," I pleaded desperately.

"We'll be okay Mad," but we wouldn't be because he was going to die here in this god forsaken warehouse.

"No, Cry, please let me call an ambulance," I pleaded.

"No Mad, you'd be arrested," Cry said.

I loved how stubborn he could be sometimes but not when it meant he'd die. I sobbed and held him closer. I kept rocking, I was going to lose the only thing I loved more than killing and with him I was losing myself. I was losing the only goodness in my life.

"It's cold Mad," Cry whispered.

We weren't that far from the fire. I sobbed, the cracks in my heart grew larger and soon my heart was going to shatter.

"I'm here, I'm here," I said. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Cry."

 **Sad. So sad. By the way I kind of forgot the whole Mad = Cry thing while writing but as I typed it up I kind of fixed it up by making Mad call Virus the other copy of Cry. I wasn't fully there mentally but really the only bad thing about the written copy is some of the words are a bit fucked up. I'm also typing these up while listening to a one hour version of nightcore Shatter Me. It's kind of fitting for...well this whole entire series really. I would totally suggest listening to it while reading any of these. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. It's Okay Mad

**This one is shorter than the other. Do you know how many times I questioned the spelling of the word editing while writing these? Anyway I just added this so I could say what I always say: enjoy.**

It's Okay Mad

After I finally finished editing, an hour (well almost) after Mad left I decided to go and find my boyfriend so I could drag him home so that he could get cleaned up and go to bed. I sighed and got up, stretching. I shut down my computer, I could upload the video later, and left the house. I locked the door behind me. I walked the streets when I saw Mad dragging bodies into a warehouse. I followed carefully, glad that the sun wasn't going to come out for another few hours. I didn't want Mad to get arrested. I wanted him home with me. Once I was inside the warehouse I could see Mad lighting the bodies on fire and laughing. I didn't care what others said, his laughter was beautiful. He stopped when he heard my footsteps. I knew I should call out to him but before I could he ducked out of sight and my throat was sore from having a shouting match with Virus shortly after Mad left. I walked over to his hiding spot. He jumped out, knife in hand and I raised my arms to defend myself. I cried out when the knife went into my chest, near my heart. A heart that belonged to the man that stabbed me. I fell to the ground and he caught me before I hit the floor. Why couldn't he use a small knife? One of his hands went to my wound, applying pressure to try and stop the blood flow. The other hand held me to his chest.

"Cry honey no," I heard him whisper and he started rocking, the hand holding me to his chest protectively ran through my hair.

What was he protecting me from? Death? He also started talking nonsense. He wanted to call an ambulance but I wouldn't let him. I didn't want him to go to jail. He didn't want me to die. I wasn't sure how to respond so I settled for raising a hand and removing his mask. He was crying, it made my heart ache. He kissed my forehead and lips. I tried to smile but I couldn't. He probably didn't notice. He kept insisting that I couldn't die but I was happy with where I was. I was in his arms. His crying became harder as seconds melted into minutes, I could feel them falling onto me. If I let him call I'd live but he'd be arrested. Yes, I'd much rather be in his arms dying.

"It's cold Mad," I whispered, my voice was failing.

I could here the flames nearby but my hearing was slowly going as well. I was dying. Mad sobbed and apologized. Why didn't he know I was happy? I didn't mind dying, I preferred this over the alternative. Why couldn't he just understand that? I didn't want to live without him but if I let him save me then I would have to. I knew that he'd be in jail for life for his multiple crimes, he'd make sure that I didn't get in trouble. Make sure they thought that I didn't know that he was killing, he'd even make sure that they didn't know I was Cryoatic. He was so kind to me and letting me die was the kindest thing he could do for me right now.

"I love you Mad," I managed to say.

My vision was fading and I felt myself getting lighter.

"I love you too Cry, I'm so sorry," Mad said.

 _Stop, you're supposed to be serious_ I thought. Instead I managed a weak smile as I used my final breathe for three tiny words.

" _It's okay Mad."_

xXx Extended Ending xXx

I watched Cry and Mad . I watched Cry die in Mad's arms with a smile on his face, eyes closing, head turning towards Mad. Cry was gone. I watched as Mad grabbed the knife he had dropped without realizing it as he moved to catch Cry. I watched Mad slit his throat. I watched Mad die, tears still wet on his cheeks. I was alone now. Both of them were gone. I was alone.

 **For anyone unsure, yes the extended ending was Virus, the cause of all that sadness. I felt better after writing this. Music and writing are my therapy. I'm glad this worked. It's sad but it's also really sweet. I have little notes under some of the pairings on my list (which is on my iPod) that said that Mad kills Cry so I decided to make it an accident. I also added the extended ending to show that Mad commits suicide after Cry dies which was only decided upon as I was writing. I managed to make this one longer while typing, it's still shorter than the first chapter but it's longer than the written. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
